


Liar-Liar Lovesick

by SelflessGuard



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Much sick, Ouma should really eat healthier, Sickfic, but not really., hanahaki, unhealthy boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelflessGuard/pseuds/SelflessGuard
Summary: "I'm just gonna throw up in your hat...""Don't you dare!"





	Liar-Liar Lovesick

"I'm just gonna throw up in your hat..." Kokichi gagged, drowsily reaching over the edge of the bed for the black cap resting on the wooden desk, next to a pot of red roses beside it. A look of horror shone on Shuichi's pale face as he sprinted across the room, calling out, "Don't you dare!" and pinned Kokichi's arm to the soft white mattress, causing the man to wince, letting go of the hat as he succumbed to the pressure.

The detective's eyes widened and he released his grip on his weak friend, "S-sorry!" Shuichi apologized, causing the boy to giggle, but soon that too turned into a fit of harsh coughs. Shuichi put his hand to the boys forehead, _h_ _e's not lying this time..._ he thought.

Sighing, he retrieved the small trash bin from the far right corner of the room, setting it down at his bedside. "Why is it you have to be sick in my bed?" Shuichi asked. "What's wrong with your house?"

"You... You know my parents d-don't care about me, Shuichi..." The detective lowered his brow, _No, I don't know. I've never met your parents._ But just silently brushed the sweaty black-purple ombre hair from Kokichi's white face, flinching at how the dampness clung to his hand.

He looked down at his friend's form, laying on his side in a soaking white t-shirt with his head against the grey pillow, a little bit of saliva trailing down from his parted lips.

"We have to get you into a new shirt, you've sweat through that one." He stated. Kokichi grinned at him, muttering, "Oh, is that it? Or... Maybe you just want to see me shirtless, right, Shuichi?" The detective blushed a bright red, staring at the sick man in shock. "What g-gave you that idea?!" He asked. "Just... take it off."

The 'Supremely sick' leader groaned, "I caaaaan't..." rolling onto his other side, "Take it off for me..." Shuichi's flustered face only reddened deeper, and he turned his gaze from the boy to the floor. "I'm a detective, not your servant." He complained.

Kokichi tried to push himself up, but fell back down with a gentle 'thud!' "Obviously, a servant would be helping me..." Kokichi whined. "C'mon Shuichi, won'tcha be my servant? Just for today?" He asked desperately. "I can't even sit up on my own..."

_Is he... really that sick? It could just be another lie..._ Regardless, Shuichi couldn't just ignore him, even if he was lying, he's still his friend.

"Fine... I'll help you." Shuichi caved, walking to the boy's side and grabbing onto his hand, attemping to pull him up.

_Jesus, for someone so small, he's really heavy!_

Kokichi's body was hardly cooperating, it was like trying to move a log! Tightening his grip, now with both hands, Shuichi tugged and finally got the boy's fragile frame up.

"H-hey!" He shouted. "Don't pull so hard...!" Shuichi remained silent, reaching down to Kokichi's waist to grab the end of his T-shirt.

"Could you lift your arms up?" He asked, and for once, Kokichi complied. Alot simpler than the initial sitting up part, the foul smelling drenched tee came off pretty easily, and Shuichi threw it onto the floor near the bed.

Kokichi stretched his arms out behind his head, "Thanks Shuichi, you're a good servant~" he grinned. "But now I don't have a shirt anymore..." Shuichi had already moved to his dresser, rummaging through his unsorted clothes, accidentally knocking a pair of his boxers onto the carpet, aswell. "Heh, pretty cute, Shuichi." The cheeky boy yawned, "Oh, and your boxers are nice, too."

Shuichi took in a deep breath, trying to keep his face from heating up "Is... Is that a lie?" He questioned, finally finding a shirt and turning back to the matter at hand.

Padding to Kokichi's side, the boy raised his arms up again, "I dunno, maybe." Kokichi smirked as the new, oversized black shirt was pulled over his head.

_His entire body is on fire..._

Shuichi too was a little sweaty, mostly from embarrassment, but he was certainly worried for Kokichi as well. It seemed like if his body was any hotter, he'd evaporate into thin air!

"All your clothes are so dark, Shuichi..." Kokichi murmured, flopping back down onto the bed. "What are you, emo?"

Shuichi shook his head, "No, I... I just like dark clothes..." he mumbled defensively. "That's okay, they look good on you." Kokichi said. "But... I think my organization's uniform would suit you a whole lot better!"

"I'm not joining your organization, Kokichi..." the detective smiled, and the boy sighed. "Aw... Well, if you ever change your mind, the spot's always open!" Kokichi offered.

"Hm... Do you have any soda? I'm thirsty..." Kokichi muttered, coughing dryly.

"I don't really think soda is what you need right now." Shuichi laughed awkwardly, his concern for Kokichi only grew. "But I'll go get you some water, okay?"

Kokichi frowned, even so, he nodded his head as the detective left the room, but kept the door open behind him.

_Just so I can hear him if he needs help..._

Shuichi hadn't noticed how warm it had gotten in his room, as soon as he stepped out the air was much cooler. His parents weren't home yet, but boy would he have some explaining to do.

He grabbed a cute cat face cup and filled it with cold water from the sink. While out there, he took a handful of grapes from the counter and brought them back to the bedroom, finding an even more sickly, frail Kokichi sprawled out across the bed with his hand entangled in his hair when he returned.

Shuichi was silently panicking as he sat down on the mattress next to his friend, placing the glass on the nearby desk and slid his hand under his back, pushing him up a little, relieved that Kokichi was actually assisting this time.

Now sitting atleast partially up, the boy eyed the grapes in Shuichi's hand and smiled weakly. The detective took that as a signal, he would've sighed again if his friend's condition wasn't scaring him.

So without question, he popped one of the grapes into Kokichi's mouth, and repeated this everytime he heard him swallow. It was a silent process, and the boy was very pleased with this, it seemed the juicy fruit helped soothe the sharpest edge of his thirst.

Soon out of grapes, Kokichi was still evidently very dehydrated, but as Shuichi reached to the desk for water, he felt the boy's hand reach out to stop him.

"I-it's no use..." Kokichi wheezed. "I think I know what's happening here..."

Shuichi tilted his head to the side, "What is it...?" He questioned, staring down at Kokichi.

"T-tell me... Have you ever heard of, 'Hanahaki'?" Kokichi asked, and Shuichi shook his head 'no'.

"It's a... potentially f-fatal disease where flowers grow inside your body, u-until the infected suffocates..."

Sweat rolled down Shuichi's face, and he subconsciously gripped onto his friend's arm. Kokichi looked down at the trashbin to the side of the bed, and Shuichi's eyes followed. Inside were many red flower petals, and Shuichi bit his lip.

"I... c-coughed those up while you were gone..." Kokichi explained.

"Is there any way to cure it...?" Shuichi asked, his eyes feeling damp.

 

"...You have to kiss me."

 

"What...?!" Shuichi froze. "How does that... You have to be lying..." he said.

"E-even if I am... I-I'd feel so much better... if you just kissed me." Kokichi mumbled, gripping lightly onto the detective's arm.

Looking down in the supreme leader's glistening, half-lidded purple eyes, Shuichi leaned down and touched his lips to Kokichi's, and the boy's hand flew to the back of his head and buried itself into his dark blue hair, pushing down gently and deepening the kiss. Kokichi opened his mouth slightly further, allowing the detective to push his tongue past his teeth, and entwine with his own.

When they finally parted, it was for air and both were left breathless, with a string of saliva connecting their mouths. Tears dwelled up in Kokichi's eyes, "Shuichi... Do you **really** love me?" He asked.

Shuichi thought, only for a moment, before responding, "Of course, why else would've I kissed you?" His smile was bright, his face still stained that beautiful shade of rose red.

It was in this moment that Kokichi felt like the luckiest person in the world; no matter what else had or could happen, Shuichi Saihara loved him, and that was enough.

"Good, because Hanahaki isn't real, and it'd suck if you kissed me for nothing."

 

 

 

 

"And... I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> And then a week later Shuichi was sick, good job, you kissed a sick boi.
> 
>  
> 
> OH, and you don't even want to know how awkward it was for Shuichi to explain all that to his parents.


End file.
